Et le Rose, c'est la Couleur de ?
by Star Spangled Girl
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Annehiggins. Slash Steve/Tony. Fluff et angst. Le nouvel élément créé par Tony pour son réacteur ARK change de couleur au gré de ses humeurs. Une fois installés chez lui, les autres Avengers comprennent rapidement ce que chaque couleur signifie. Toutes, sauf une : le rose.


Titre : Et le rose, c'est la couleur de ... ?

Auteur : Annehiggins (AO3)

Pairing : Steve/Tony

Univers : Films.

N/A : Ecrit pour un prompt donné par un anonyme sur le LJ Avengerskink meme. Univers alternatif où Tony est gay, et n'a donc jamais été ou voulu être avec Pepper.

* * *

Traductrice : Star Spangled Girl (Euphy)

Beta-reader : Gwenhifar

* * *

! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION D'UNE FICTION DE ANNEHIGGINS QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER SUR ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN . ORG !

* * *

**.**

**Et le rose, c'est la couleur de ... ?**

**.**

Il fallut quelques semaines à Tony pour s'apercevoir que le nouvel élément, qui alimentait désormais le réacteur ARK, avait des effets secondaires. A part le fait que ça lui évitait toute cette histoire d'« empoisonnement du sang et mort à petites doses », ce qui était plutôt un point positif, ou que ses niveaux de puissance avaient augmentés de manière significative, ce qu'il trouvait absolument génial, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et quand il disait bizarre, il voulait dire _vraiment_ bizarre.

Cette saloperie faisait changer le réacteur de couleur. Mais comme ça n'arrivait pas tout le temps, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Tout comme le noyau de palladium, il émettait une lueur bleue, de jour comme de nuit.

Mais des fois, sans prévenir, il devenait blanc, rouge, vert ou violet. Ca ne durait jamais bien longtemps, à peine un flash de couleur, avant que Tony ne s'en aperçoive et qu'il ne repasse au bleu.

Ces variations chromatiques, apparemment aléatoires, ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur lui, ce qui l'intriguait grandement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y consacrer un peu de son temps, Loki débarqua à New-York, et il fut enrôlé de force chez les Avengers.

* * *

Une catastrophe mondiale évitée plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans les ruines d'un petit restaurant non loin du champ de bataille pour apaiser les revendications de Tony, qui souhaitait désespérément savoir ce qu'était un shawarma.

Il s'avéra que de la viande en brochettes était exactement ce dont on avait besoin pour décompresser après avoir … sauvé le monde. Et non, il ne se lasserait jamais de dire ça, c'était à la fois génial et terrifiant.

Bref, décompresser, ils avaient _besoin_ de décompresser. Malheureusement, il y avait une petite faille dans le plan : la seule chose qui pouvait les maintenir éveillés, c'était l'adrénaline.

Et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait disparu, si bien qu'ils avaient à peine la force de mâcher. Alors parler, il ne fallait pas y compter, et si ce bon Captain pensait qu'ils allaient profiter de ce temps mort pour apprendre à se connaître, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Tony en aurait presque ri, s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'énergie restante pour le faire. Rogers avait, en outre, le visage écrasé dans une de ses mains, et s'il ne mâchait pas de temps à autres, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait à nouveau gelé.

Bref, finir le repas et au dodo. Ici même peut-être, en fait. Le sol ou la table semblaient être de bien meilleures alternatives que de parcourir les millions de kilomètres (deux avenues) qui le séparaient de son lit douillet à la Stark Tower.

Il s'imaginait que les autres cherchaient aussi du regard un coin relativement propre où s'effondrer après leur repas, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il sursauta violemment lorsque Natasha décida de briser le silence catatonique dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés.

« Stark, pourquoi votre espèce de pacemaker a viré au blanc ? »

Sa seule consolation au fait que son cœur se soit arrêté quelques secondes en entendant la voix terrifiante de cette femme, fut que les autres avaient tous sursauté aussi. Il lui lança un regard noir, baissa les yeux et n'y vit que la lueur bleue habituelle. Natasha reçut un second regard glacial.

Pas perturbée pour un sou, elle continua de fixer son torse.

« Euh … »

Il aurait pu l'ignorer bien sûr, mais elle avait toujours l'air flippant, et il avait récolté assez de coups comme ça pour la journée.

« Fluctuations énergétiques aléatoires du noyau. Pas de quoi s'en faire. »

Et, tiens, en parlant d'effets imprévus, il avait eu une montée d'adrénaline, causée par son … exclamation, et les deux avenues qui le séparaient de chez lui, lui semblaient bien plus courtes tout à coup.

Il se leva avec l'intention de se casser pendant qu'il en avait encore la force, mais commis une erreur monumentale. Alors qu'il se tournait vers ses équipiers pour les saluer d'un « c'était bien sympa les mecs, mais, on ne le refera plus jamais, merci », il se retrouva face aux personnes les plus pathétiques, épuisées et abattues qu'il ait jamais vues auparavant.

Sans qu'il sache trop comment, ses neurones s'embrouillèrent à cette vue, et il s'entendit dire : « Allez, venez, y'a assez de chambres à la tour pour tout le monde. »

Apparemment, les autres avaient pris ça pour une autorisation d'emménager car ils s'installèrent avec tout leur bric-à-brac de jouets mortels et meurtriers.

* * *

La tour avait été plutôt épargnée, si on ne comptait pas le tout dernier étage, mais aux alentours on n'avait apparemment pas été aussi chanceux.

Si bien qu'après avoir dormi quelques heures, Tony rampa jusqu'à une de ses anciennes armures et Iron Man apparut pour aider à nettoyer les dégâts

Pour information, les carcasses de ces vers géants extraterrestres étaient vraiment chiantes à dégager, et, accessoirement, puaient comme pas possible. Il pouvait le sentir même au travers des filtres à air de son armure.

Alors qu'il faisait sa corvée de nettoyage avec Thor, celui-ci demanda tout à coup : « Homme de Fer, votre torse brille d'un jaune maladif. Vous sentez-vous bien ? »

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à réagir assez vite pour apercevoir le passage du jaune au bleu.

« Ouais, pas de problèmes. Et maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'on est censé mettre tout ça ? »

* * *

Même Tony vit la lumière du réacteur virer au noir lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps d'une jeune femme, écrasé sous un des planeurs extraterrestres.

* * *

Durant la vingt-deuxième heure du grand nettoyage, Clint leur fit remarquer qu'au fil du temps, la lueur était d'un blanc de plus en plus pur.

* * *

« Virez ce spot rouge de mon visage, Stark. » grogna Fury.

Il venait de leur avouer que Coulson n'était peut-être pas aussi mort qu'il le leur avait dit.

« C'était nécessaire, où vous ne vous seriez jamais sortis les doigts du cul assez longtemps pour sauver notre si jolie planète, alors, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir vexés, c'était tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là ! »

'Un spot rouge … ?' Tony fronça les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse, lueur bleue, et 'attends une petite seconde …'

« Fury, espèce de salopard manipulateur de- »

* * *

Jamais honteux à l'idée d'utiliser sa fortune, Tony passa quelques coups de fil et lorsqu'il rendit visite à Coulson, il avait en sa possession un paquet de cartes Captain America collector propres. Il avait décidé que c'était sa façon de dire « va te faire foutre Fury, avec tes coups de théâtre », mais lorsqu'il les montra à 'son-prénom-c'est-Agent' Coulson, il eut droit à un petit sourire.

« Merci, j'imagine que les miennes étaient bonnes à jeter. »

« Ouais, j'espère que ça va vous donner envie de collectionner les cartes d'Iron Man. »

« Ils font ça maintenant ? »

Tony acquiesça.

« Elles seront en vente avec d'autres produits dérivés des Avengers, avant la fin de la semaine. »

Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à tous ces innocents qui avaient été blessés ou tués durant la bataille, mais il avait vu assez de morts et de dévastation pour s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ce fut l'absence de lumière bleue, le réacteur étant devenu noir, qui le sortit de ses pensées morbides.

« Tous les profits seront versés à des œuvres de charité en faveur des victimes et pour aider à reconstruire la ville. »

Coulson lui lança un regard agréablement surpris et empli de fierté. Le genre de regard que Tony avait toujours voulu recevoir de la part de son père, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à susciter. Il décida qu'il approuvait le fait que Pepper l'appelle Phil au lieu d'Agent et lui tendit les cartes, baignées d'une lumière jaune vif.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Tony entra dans la cuisine d'un pas titubant, son cerveau criant 'café' encore et encore. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut sa tasse entre les doigts … qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. En fait, tout le monde était là, et apparemment assez boosté à la caféine pour entretenir une conversation.

« Blanc, commença Natasha, et dans une seconde … »

« Quoi ? »

Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à partager sa maison avec cette bande de fous déjà ?

« Et bleu. »

Elle s'assit et offrit un sourire satisfait aux autres, par dessus sa propre tasse.

« J'ai raté quelque chose là, marmonna Tony, c'est rare. »

Un gros mensonge en réalité, lorsque cela concernait les relations humaines.

« Mais j'ai définitivement raté quelque chose. »

Bruce lui lança un regard amusé, pensant sûrement la même chose au sujet de 'Tony et les Autres'.

« On a résolu l'énigme de ton réacteur. »

Elle semblait particulièrement contente de soulever le sujet, et continua : « Il change de couleur selon ton humeur. »

« Non, très peu probable, répliqua-t-il, parce qu'il n'était pas stupide, il y avait pensé mais, il est bleu la plupart du temps. »

Rogers, non, _Steve_. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça, et il n'allait pas le contredire alors que les choses étaient déjà tendues entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il appelait tous les autres par leurs prénoms. Bref, _Steve_ sourit.

« Le bleu c'est la curiosité, et comme tu es toujours plus ou moins curieux à propos de quelque chose … »

C'était … plutôt sensé, en réalité. Dès qu'il s'apercevait du changement de couleur, ou que quelqu'un le lui faisait remarquer, il passait en 'mode curieux'.

« Ouaip, continua Clint, et le noir c'est le chagrin. »

Natasha prit une gorgée de son café. « Le rouge, la colère. »

« Et cette sorte de jaune pâle maladif que tu avais quand nous nous occupions des restes répugnants de ces vers, montrait certainement ton inclination à la maladie. » dit Thor, en mordant dans une Poptart.

'Inclination à la maladie ?' Ca voulait sûrement dire être sur le point de gerber.

« Mais jaune vif, c'est la joie. » compléta Steve, tandis qu'il re-remplissait la tasse de Tony.

Il ne cacha même pas son sourire lorsque le réacteur se mit à briller d'une lueur jaune.

Bruce prit une tranche de pain grillé et remit deux Poptarts dans le grille-pain pour Thor avant de prendre le relais.

« Personnellement je trouve ça d'une ironie sans bornes, mais vert, c'est quand tu es calme. »

« Enfin, notre préféré c'est le violet. » déclara Clint avec un petit sourire en coin, qui donna envie à Tony de fuir très loin.

Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, mais il savait aussi que Barton le suivrait partout sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'écoute, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant.

Il soupira.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est, le violet ? »

« Le désir, et comme tu passes ton temps avec les bombes sexuelles que nous sommes, crois-moi, on a tous eu droit à un petit flash de violet au moins une fois. » expliqua-t-il, d'un air extatique. Il y ajouta même un haussement de sourcils suggestif façon Barton.

Tony Stark ne rougissait plus depuis qu'il avait atteint la puberté, et comme ses joues ne lui paraissaient pas plus chaudes qu'avant, ce fait ne devait pas avoir changé. Mais apparemment, les autres n'avaient plus besoin de cette indication pour s'en apercevoir puisq-

« Donc le mauve, c'est l'embarras. » déclara Natasha, en attrapant un stylo et ajoutant quelque chose à ce qui semblait être une liste, dans un petit carnet.

Tony rassembla le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et battit en retraite, direction son atelier.

* * *

Pas franchement contre l'auto-dérision, il se rendait bien compte que la situation avait quelque chose d'amusant. Bon, peut-être plus que ça encore.

Il devait même admettre que c'était assez utile, car il y avait beaucoup moins de conflits entre lui et ses … colocataires ? Mmh, okay, ses amis, depuis qu'ils pouvaient littéralement décrypter le sérieux de ses propos.

La couleur jaune vif était devenue la plus répandue après le bleu. Enfin, toujours lorsqu'il était en leur présence.

Et rien ne semblait faire plus plaisir à Pepper et Natasha que de le faire virer au violet, lui, le mec qui ne portait aucun intérêt à la gente féminine, en se pavanant aux alentours (bien qu'elles l'emmènent aussi lors de leurs virées shopping pour utiliser le réacteur comme 'Conseiller Mode').

Donc, oui. Que de points positifs ! Mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients.

Premièrement, bien que le monde entier connaisse son identité pas si secrète, peu de gens savaient que le réacteur faisait partie intégrante de son corps, ou ce qui se passerait si jamais on le lui retirait. Et étant donné que certains de leurs ennemis se disaient être de véritables génies (aucun n'arrivait à son niveau cependant), leur prouver que l'appareil était si intimement lié à ses fonctions cérébrales ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Deuxièmement, en tant qu'homme d'affaires, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher ses émotions ainsi lorsqu'il réglait un contrat.

Et pour finir, il ne voulait tout simplement pas que ses amis s'inquiètent si le réacteur virait au jaune pâle ou au blanc en plein combat.

Il lui fallut quatre jours pour fabriquer un filtre qui rendrait la lueur bleue en toute circonstance, et quelques heures de plus à peser le pour et le contre, pour finalement se décider à ne l'installer que dans l'armure.

Le réacteur était plus difficile à cacher, maintenant qu'il changeait de couleur, mais en superposant des couches de vêtements, comme il le faisait déjà lors de ses réunions ou lorsqu'il sortait, il parviendrait à le masquer.

S'étant occupé des inconvénients, il pouvait enfin profiter des avantages. Tout était parfait.

Mais après avoir brillé d'une lumière jaune pendant plus de trois mois (parfois ponctuée de flashs violets, qui l'avaient fait charrier plus d'une fois, lorsqu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder), tout s'écroula. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, à l'occasion d'une soirée télé, quand Pepper demanda d'un air perplexe :

« C'est quoi, rose ? »

Rose ? Oh, merde.

* * *

L'énigme de la couleur rose consuma rapidement tout le monde. La solution évidente sur le moment avait été qu'il ressentait à cet instant une joie plus intense qu'un simple jaune vif, combinée à un calme plus profond que le vert. Mais personne n'y crut vraiment. Encore moins Tony.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre. Terrifié peut-être, mais pas stupide.

Rose … rose, c'était l'amour. Non, pire. Rose signifiait amoureux. De Steve.

Il avait essayé de ne pas sombrer. Il avait vraiment essayé.

Merde, au début, il appréciait le Captain autant que lui l'appréciait, autrement dit pas du tout. Et leurs sentiments avaient doucement changés. Du mépris mutuel, ils étaient passés au respect, puis à une sorte de tolérance amicale, qui avait fini par se transformer en une véritable amitié. A partir de ce moment-là, Steve avait eu droit à autant de jaune vif que les autres.

La situation était parfaite ainsi. Ca marchait. Tout le monde était heureux, y compris Tony. Mais comme toujours, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout. En … rosissant.

Il essaya sa méthode anti-flashs violets, qu'il avait baptisée « cesse de penser ! » et fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais Steve était tellement … _Steve_.

Beau, attentionné, drôle, et la liste de compliments s'allongeait à perte de vue.

Non, il pouvait se contrôler quand le réacteur passait au violet, mais il était aussi démuni face aux apparitions de rose, qu'il ne l'était quand il virait au jaune. Et il était bien trop tard pour installer le filtre directement sur son torse maintenant. Ca aurait paru trop suspect, et personne n'aurait lâché l'affaire par la suite.

Au final, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il fit une liste, à l'écrit. Une liste des raisons pour lesquelles, Steve, dût-il avoir un réacteur, celui-ci ne virerait jamais au rose pour Tony. Il commença par la plus évidente : leur différence d'âge.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensait, la moyenne d'âge des jeunes hommes qui s'engageaient dans l'Armée durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avoisinait les 26 ans, pas les 18. Et après s'être fait jeté plusieurs fois des centres de recrutement, Steve s'était trouvé plus près de la trentaine que de la vingtaine, lorsqu'on lui avait injecté la mise à jour Super Soldat.

Mais ça faisait toujours 17 ans d'écart entre eux (et non, les sept décennies passées dans la glace ne comptaient pas aux yeux de Tony, qui ne s'en servait que pour faire des blagues de temps à autres). Il doutait que les parents américains moyens voient cela d'un bon œil.

Enfin, comme disait Indiana Jones, 'ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte, c'est ce qu'on a vécu'. Mais même là, Tony rencontrait un problème. Il avait traversé d'horribles épreuves, personne ne pouvait le nier, et pourtant, il était toujours immature sur les bords. Ce qui faisait de lui un mauvais partenaire pour Steve, qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mature et responsable.

Ca ne s'arrangeait pas si on regardait du côté de la chambre à coucher. Même la plus charitable des âmes aurait dit de lui qu'il était une putain ou un croqueur d'hommes. Il ne s'amusait plus à ramener n'importe qui chez lui depuis qu'Iron Man était apparu, mais avec Internet (et Steve y avait accès) tout le monde pouvait se rendre compte qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour plus qu'un vulgaire coup. Et ça c'était la couleur violette sur l'échelle d'humeur. Pas rose.

Sans oublier qu'il buvait trop. Certes, pas autant qu'avant, mais parfois, il se rapprochait de la case alcoolo invétéré et s'éloignait franchement de celle du buveur occasionnel.

Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas quelqu'un de gentil. Si on lui posait la question, il était le nombril du monde, et ça lui convenait très bien comme ça. Tout le contraire de ce qu'approuvait Captain America.

Il était tellement égoïste, odieux, toujours en manque d'attention, et ne savait pas la fermer quand il le fallait.

Pas. Quelqu'un. De. Gentil. Tout court.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien non plus. Tout, putain, tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien dans sa vie était fondé sur son égoïsme. Comme Natasha le lui avait dit, il avait du sang sur les mains, et ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où le shrapnel lui avait fait comprendre l'étendue de sa bêtise qu'il avait décidé de dédier sa vie entière à réparer ses erreurs. Pas avant.

Pas gentil, pas bon, et pas héroïque.

En réalité, il était exactement ce que Steve avait pensé de lui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il s'était laissé berner par le fameux charme des Stark. Il avait peut-être un défaut, au final. Il voulait tant voir le bien chez les autres qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Tony lut et compléta cette liste pendant des jours, y ajoutant des exemples, se prouvant à lui-même qu'il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Qu'il ne méritait rien de rose. Ou même de jaune vif.

Et il finit par réussir à s'en convaincre. Le réacteur devint très sombre.

* * *

Bien entendu, les autres s'en aperçurent. Son torse avait été baigné de jaune pendant des mois, et la couleur rose n'avait fait son apparition que depuis une semaine. Le changement était trop brutal pour qu'un simple t-shirt ne réussisse à le cacher, lorsque quelqu'un, très souvent Steve, descendait à l'atelier pour vérifier qu'il mangeait, dormait, ou pour le traîner à une soirée télé.

Ils tentèrent de lui parler. Ou de le fixer - et ça c'était la méthode Natasha - en espérant qu'il craquerait, mais il était devenu très fort à ce petit jeu-là. Ils ne trouveraient jamais ce que le rose signifiait, et ne sauraient pas pourquoi cela le perturbait autant.

Après une semaine de tentatives pour le faire parler, ils finirent tous par abandonner. La victoire fut amère, mais, eh, faut faire avec ce qu'on a.

Et puis un jour, il se réveilla après s'être endormi dans le canapé au fin fond de son atelier, et trouva diverses choses éparpillées dans la pièce.

Une tasse de café avec une rose violette et une note : _Grâce à toi, je me sens mieux dans ma peau, N._

Une assiette de pâtes et une rose verte : _Grâce à toi, j'aime le vert, B._

Une Poptart et une rose jaune pâle : _Grâce à toi, je me rends compte que les humains peuvent être très attentionnés, et que leur race est noble, T._

Une figurine d'Iron Man et une rose noire dont le bout des pétales était jaune : _Vous nous prouvez qu'il y a plus d'une façon de sauver le monde, AC._

Une figurine Captain America et une rose rouge : _Vous me forcez à rester honnête, F._

Un simple lien qui menait à une vidéo sur Youtube, montrant Fury qui grognait à propos de robots géants en forme de lapin envoyés par AIM pour détruire Cleveland, et une rose jaune vif : _Tu me fais rire, même dans les pires moments, C._

Un sac en papier plein de délicieuses pâtisseries venant de chez Randy's Donuts et une rose blanche : _Tu me montres comment continuer, même quand je n'en ai plus la force, P._

Pour finir, il découvrit la liste sans fin de ses défauts, sur laquelle on avait écrit en gros : _Ne sois pas bête. Bien sûr que je t'aime, moi aussi, S._

L'encre était rose.

* * *

Son réacteur d'un jaune quasiment éblouissant, Tony grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre au salon.

Ils étaient tous là, ses amis. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, mais ses yeux repérèrent rapidement Steve parmi elles.

Il tenait une rose rose.

Tony s'approcha, tout en demandant : « Comment as-tu su que c'était toi ? »

Steve sourit et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

« J'étais le seul à toujours être dans la pièce. » répondit-il, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La rose tomba au sol, tandis qu'une lueur de la même couleur irradiait entre eux deux.

* * *

Du fluff. Et du angst.

Tout ce qui fait un bon OS (:

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous,

_-Star Spangled Girl._


End file.
